oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir
History Knayde and his sister Jelduno were born Abadius 2nd during the height of the Golden Crusade in Pyrriah. Their birth was not officially announced by their mother Brunhilde Ageir Godefroy (The acting Viceroy at the time) but it was rumoured by some nosy citizens at the time for a while. Almost all Interest was lost on Pharast 4th, The day Kestilian devastated Jiyu with an unexpected blitzkrieg using all the resources available to him. Brunhilde removed them from the castle grounds with haste after a battle with Manfred Ackers which ended in his death. Unsure to keep them safe Brunhilde Sought the assistance of Hikari Shiro who lent her his horn decorations that gave her the ability to drop off the Divination radar. With this newfound freedom to do as she pleases without fear of constant scrying, she opened up a Demiplane with time that flowed around 20 times faster than both Oustomia and Sheng. With her she brought a multitude of mundane people to act as teachers for the twins so that they wouldn't grow up overly sheltered and end up incapable of coping with the outside world. She had even in fact brought in a pregnant mother among her worshipers to raise her child alongside them so they could have a peer. Early life Growing up Knayde felt that he was different from both his twin Jelduno and his peer Ajax. Even at a young age, the two had already completely eclipsed him in hight. It wasn't that he was too short for his age but rather the two were freakishly tall for their ages. When the three trained he would a hundred percent of the time he'd lose. There was even a time when he tried to become an academic and tried his hardest at that. Only to be beaten quite easily by Jelduno who was taken under Sigrun's wing to further improve her education. He was simply outclassed by the two and he slowly became dejected for he had no talent. For around two years he slowly drifted apart from his sister and Ajax as they grew taller and stronger, beginning to even take on training from Brunhilde personally as he just stagnated. Unable to pass on her skills and combat prowess Brunhilde brought an additional person into the demiplane, a fencer whos word and skill was bought with coin. Her name was Rosella, she didn't have a family name or so she said, and she was a Osirian mercenary. Knayde didn't take kindly to her at first, as her fighting style was quite the opposite from what he was learning from his mother. It focused on fleet footwork, precision, and a split focus between both offence and defense. A stark contrast to his mothers style that required him to grit through the pain and keep on pressing on the attack with powerful battering blows that left one open to counter attack. Appearance A black sheep in the family, Knayde is a slender young man with feminine features. Standing at a height similar height of his mother's original height at 5'9 making him only slightly above average when compared to both his sister and mom. Atop his head is long near white platinum blonde hair, a trait both he and his sister share, he maintains it daily and it feels akin to silk. He has his mothers eyes, piercing icy blue that makes him seem colder than he is, under his right eye lays a beauty mark. Personality To say that Knayde is an airhead would be putting things lightly. He is both irrational and impulsive a combination that has landed him into trouble a good few times. Relationships